Darth Vader vs. Saber/Arturia Pendragon
Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader vs Arturia Pendragon/Saber is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader from Star Wars & Arturia Pendragon/Saber from the Fate series. Description Disney and Type-Moon square off in this battle of Past against Future! Star War's Mighty Chosen One and Jedi Knight/Sith Lord Anakin Skywalker and Fate/stay night's King of Knight Artoria Pendragon, fight for Supremacy. Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: From Medieval Magical Knights to Futuristic lasers sword wielding Samurai, the way of Sword has been altered and recreated over and over, beyond imagination. Creating new breeds of warriors for entertainment. Boomstick: And you can find Them just about ANYWHERE!. Wiz: From Epic Fantasy Stories, to Movies, Television and Video Games. Boomstick: To Awesome Action Figures and Figurines! Wiz: The Epic sword wielding warrior, is ever present in battle, braving the field of honor to test their skill with their swords and sharpen their moves with every battle. Boomstick: Like Anakin Skywalker a.k.a. Darth Vader, the Mighty Jedi Knight/Sith Lord and Chosen one of the Force. Wiz: And Artoria Pendragon a.k.a. Saber, the adorable King/Princess of Knights and once and future King of England. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars) Wiz: A long time ago in a Galaxy far, far away, there was one man whose name struck fear into the hearts of every being throughout the galaxy. His name was Darth Vader. Boomstick: This mass murdering Dark Lord of the Sith was one of the most dangerous and respected killers among the stars. Really he was a "Force" to be reckoned with! Wiz: Born under the name Anakin Skywalker to Shmi skywalker, on the harsh desert planet of Tatooine, Vader was originally an innocent child sold to slavery. Boomstick: He was a prodigy mechanic and a prodigy pod-racer back on his home planet. ''' Wiz: After, meeting, Jedi Master Qui Gon Jin, Anakin was freed from slavery after he was suspected of being the Chosen One, a person prophesied to bring ultimate balance to the Force, by destroying the ancient enemy of the Jedi, the Sith, once and for all. '''Boomstick: Under his Jedi master, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin grew into an extremely powerful Jedi. Rising through the ranks of the Jedi Order's to the very top. Wiz: However, the vast potential of the force was also intoxicating to Anakin. Boomstick: After seeing his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, leave the Jedi Order, and having premonitions of his pregnant wife's death, he decided he too needed to leave the Order and find new powers to "fix" his problems. Wiz: This ultimately led him to turn to the Dark Side of the Force for answers. After, denouncing his Jedi roots, and embracing his new Sith Master, Anakin officially became a Sith and was given the title Darth Vader. Emperor Palpatine: Hence forth, you shall be known as Darth… Vader. Boomstick: Then Anakin went on an all out Genocidal crusade, murdered the entire Jedi Order and killing anyone else who stood in the way, of the New Galactic Empire and their ambitions. ''' Wiz: During his attempt to Kill his old master Obi Wan however, Anakin/Vader, end up losing all three of his remaining limbs and was severely burned on contact with a pool of lava. '''Boomstick: Resulting in one the most heart breaking goodbyes in Star Wars history. So sad it even made Wiz cried. (Cue Anakin's Betrayal & The Immolation Scene theme) Obi Wan Kenobi: You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader: I HATE YOU!! Obi Wan Kenobi: You were my brother Anakin! I loved you! Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader: Aaaarrggaaahhhhh (Vader cries in agony as he is being Burned) Wiz: sniff...sniff...whimper...Ahem yes, well after some... pretty intense reconstructive surgery, Vader was rebuilt, as a black-cloaked figure of terror. (Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars) Boomstick: Complete with one of the coolest voices of all time. Darth Vader: The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force. Wiz: Vader's body was sustained by his dark armor, a mobile life support system designed to protect what was left of him and intimidate foes. Boomstick: His helmet helps enhance his vision and hearing, while his cybernetic limbs help enhance his physique, allowing him to leap dozens of feet and lift several hundred pounds, without the use of force powers. ''' Wiz: His armor is tough enough to deflect lightsaber blows, which are know to cut through almost anything. '''Boomstick: Being trained in both Jedi and Sith arts, and having a freakishly powerful connection to the force, Vader is capable of doing some pretty sweet things. Like lifting starships and crushing buildings with just his mind! Now that is some sweet Magic right there. Wiz: Wrong! The Force is not Magic. It is a metaphysical, spiritual binding, ubiquitous and omnipotent power, that connects all living things in the galaxy. The only reason why it's mistaken for magic is because Force-Users like the Sith and Dark Jedi dabble in other forms of Mystic Arts along with it to enhance their powers. The actual powers drawn from The Force are more on the line of psychic, ESP and kinetic abilities. Boomstick: Oh! Well anyway, with it Vader can deflect energy blasts with his hands, anticipate his opponents next moves, and increase his speed and strength. ''' Wiz: He can use telekinesis to lift people in the air, throw them into walls or the ground or choke people to death. He can create Energy fields and Barriers around him, by absorbing and using free flowing energy in whatever environment he's in, and is capable of using Force healing to heal himself of non-fatal injuries. '''Boomstick: He can also stun his enemies with Force Stun, Condense and launch balls of electricity called kinetite, making up for his in-ability to use force lightning, due his mechanical limbs. Wiz: And when under severe frustration, rage or grief, Vader is capable of releasing a Force Scream capable of smashing through mental and physical defenses of others with ease. Darth Vader: You don't know the power of the dark side. Boomstick: But what really makes Anakin such a badass Jedi and Sith Warrior is his Lightsaber fighting abilities. Wiz: Vader wields a dual phase lightsaber, which, can be manually adjust to double its length, for better hits, and to help confuse opponents, over its length. Boomstick: He is also well adapted in all forms of Lightsaber combat, and has Mastered Three Forms, Form III, Soresu, Form IV, Ataru, and Form V, Shien/Djem So. Wiz: Soresu, is a versatile Defense form, that allows Anakin can minimized his body's exposure in battle, counter blaster-wielding opponents, prolong battles, and disarm opponents, making him nearly invincible. Boomstick: Ataru, is an aggressive combat form that allows Anakin to always be on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings. ' Wiz: This form allowed Vader to fight with two lightsabers, perform amazing feats of acrobatics while fighting and by utilizing this form with his force powers he can overcome physical limitations in battle, like old age. '''Boomstick: Or like being a limbless, prosthetic handicapped Cyborg. ' Wiz: But Anakin’s true Forte lies in his use of Form V, Shien/Djem So, the offensive Form. With this From, Vader can utilize wide, powerful strikes and blows, knocking his opponents back with sheer kinetic force. '''Boomstick: Throw them off balance, leaving them vulnerable and unable to counter his brute force strikes and power blows . Wiz: And by using the dark side of the force, Vader embraces his passion and rage in battle to complement his already aggressive fighting style. Boomstick: The angrier he gets, the more deadlier he becomes. ' ''Darth Vader: All too easy. (Cue Duel of Fates) Wiz: Vader has fought hundreds of battles across the Galaxy in his lifetime, leading Starfighter squadrons and land armies into battle, and has defeated and killed countless numbers of Sith followers, Jedi and Dark Jedi. '''Boomstick: He, has defeated Asajj Ventress on a countless number of occasions, could keep up with General Grievous, and has lead the legendary 501st Legion in the galaxy-wide Clone Wars. Wiz: He also defeat Count Dooku, killed a doppleganger of Darth Maul by impaling himself and after regaining his former self through a change of heart, Anakin killed his master Sidious, bringing an end to the Sith and bringing balance to the Force for a brief time, Just like the Prophecy said. Boomstick: But despite all of his awesome powers and abilities, Vader still has some problems. Like being a really arrogant and whiny Jerk! Wiz: Though initially thoughtful and friendly, Anakin grew cocky and arrogant to a fault. Largely due to his sudden escalation from slave to being known as the "Chosen One" and a rising star in the Jedi Order. This couppled with his overly curious personality made it difficult him to accept loss and mistakes Boomstick: Though he gained some humility later, this trait continued to stay with him even in his days as a Sith. ' Wiz: And despite being an accomplished, General and leader, with tactical and strategic proneness, Vader has been known to make unwise tactical decisions. '''Boomstick: He was defeated by his master Obi Wan on the Planet of Mustafar, by his son Luke on the Death Star II and got overwhelmed by his secret apprentice Galen Marek in force combat. ' Wiz: though Marek was actually far more powerful, then Vader, being able to "Force" move Star Destroyers '''Boomstick: Vader's, own new body was also problem. Not only did his armor weighed him down but, his synthetic skin itched constantly, his raspy breathing deterred his sleep, and his life support systems are vulnerable to electric overload and could easily get damaged if the controls get hit. Wiz: But, when it comes to fighting Galactic wide wars, standing up to more powerful warriors and foes and braving the deep unknowns of Space, no one is greater then Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. Boomstick: Darth Vader truly is the best Force-Warrior in the Galaxy. Darth Vader: Don't underestimate the Force. Arturia Pendragon/Saber (Cue The Beginning of the End) Wiz: At Britain's darkest hour a sword in a stone named Caliburn appeared baring the inscription “Whoso pulleth out this sword from this stone, is right wise King born of all England.” Boomstick: But his name wasn't Arthur. Heck, he's wasn't even a "Dude", he was a SHE! Wiz: In the Nasuverse Arturia Pendragon, is the daughter of King Uther Pendragon of Britain, destined to lead Britain to a glory. However, being born a Girl, during a very gender bias period was a problem for her. Boomstick: Knowing the subjects, would not accept her as a ruler her father, friends and allies disguising her as a boy called Arthur to help solve the gender problem. ''' Wiz: She was adopted and trained by Sir Ector and his son Sir Kay. When the day of the prophecy came, she was the only one who managed to pull out Caliburn from the stone, making her the new king of England. '''Boomstick: During her reign, she formed the Knights of the Round Table, fought off foreign invaders, ushering in a time of peace and prosperity to England, got Excalibur, after her first sword got busted and somehow also managed to get a kid despite being Married to Another Woman! Wiz: This marriage was to further help fool others into believing that Arturia was a man. And thanks to Merlin's magic Arturia was able to become a pseudo-male, to further help her lower suspicion by siring children. However there was just one problem. Boomstick: While she was temporarily a guy, she got hypnotized by her freaking sister Morgan le fay and banged her! Man! Talk about freaking gender-bender magic backfire, Eh Merlin! Wiz: Yeah and it gets worst. This resulted in the birth of Mordred, who later grew up to rebel against her so called "father". Broomstick: Wait, WHAT!? HER!? ''' Wiz: Yes Mordred was a girl too. '''Boomstick: What the HELL? Is everyone a chick in that universe?! How do I get there? Wiz: After being mortally wounded, her country left in ruins, and her end nearing, Arturia made a pact with the world's collective unconscious will of mankind known as Alaya, the opposite of Gaia, the will of the Planet Earth, Boomstick: Thus become a Heroic Spirit and Counter Guardian, a spiritual protector of balance in the world, capable of appearing through time to help defend humanity, when we need saving the most. Wiz: This action, also gives her a chance to attain Holy Grail a near omnipotent wish granting object. In Hopes of finding some way to save her country by undoing her life and never existing. Boomstick: The only problem is, she has to kill other powerful people in the Holy Grail War, to get it. (Cue The Battle is to the Strong) Wiz: Arturia has been summoned two times, taking part in both the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War, as a Saber class Servant. Boomstick: Which is considered the strongest of all classes in the Grail Wars, cause every Holy Grail War has had a Saber Class in the final battle! Wiz: Being under the Saber class, Arturia gets a boost to all of her stats that she had in life. Boomstick: And in Arturia's case, she is considered the strongest known saber class servant, in Grail War history. ''' Wiz: Saber is an expert swordswoman and is incredibly tough. She's able to break steel from the air pressure of her strikes, cut open armor capable of taking powerful bomb explosions and has even survived a hit from Ea an anti-world Noble Phantasm.' '''Boomstick: Being, trained her whole life to be Knight, Arturia has some pretty sweet fighting moves. ' Wiz: Thought mostly composed of sword parrying, thrusting and blocking, Saber is capable of applying her instincts and athleticism to further enhance her fighting ability. She has also sharpened her instincts, making her a more powerful and deadlier combatant. Boomstick: In life, Saber had the magical energy of a dragon at birth, possessing a Magic Core heart. ''' Wiz: Allowing her to produce a freakishly high amount of Mana and have strong resistance to magic attacks. When compare to the power output of a mage with Magic Circuits, it's like comparing a machine to a factory. '''Boomstick: She has also been granted the ability of walking on water, after visiting the Lady of the Lake. But, she wouldn't be the fabled King Arthur without her trademark sword Excalibur, which is her main Noble Phantasm. Wiz: Noble Phantasms are unique weapons or abilities based around Heroic Spirits. In Arturia's case, her trusty sword is one of them. Boomstick: Excalibur is a powerful holy sword constructed by the World from the collective crystallization of the wishes of mankind. Its blade capable of cutting through almost anything, never rusts, gets dented or breaks, and is virtually indestructible. ' Wiz: And due to Excalibur unique holy nature, It is also capable of releasing an attack that is so devastating that it destroys anything in its path! ''Saber: EX...CALIBUR!!!(Saber unleashing Excalibur) 'Boomstick: This powerful beam shooting sword is so powerful that she usually conceals it with Invisible Air. ' Wiz: This technique not only makes her sword invisible, concealing both its and her own identity, but also provides great offence due to opponents not knowing the length of Excalibur. Unless her opponents figure out the length through battle or if she doesn't conceal her sword with it. '''Boomstick: It also has a bit of lag time, but once used, Saber can slash the air, firing gusts of wind at the opponent with her sword, fire a beam of light at opponents and conceal other objects with it. Wiz: And her third Noble Phantasm, Avalon, the scabbard of Excalibur grants her limited immortality through regenerative stimulation. Once activated it is capable of protecting the her from virtually any attack.' ' Boomstick: Now that's just, is freaking awesome! Wiz: Though she's unable to fly, she can run up buildings and jump from them, but must maintain her momentum, otherwise she'll just fall. Boomstick: Her armor forged from Magic is extremely durable, capable of taking strong attacks and is easily repairable, with mana. And If her strength isn't enough, she use her Mana Bursts ability. Wiz: By infusing her weapon and her body with magic she is capable of expelling high amounts of energy, capable of creating powerful shock waves to blow away her enemies. (Cue Gunyuu Shissou) Boomstick: She has battled a dozen other Heroic Spirits just as famous as her. She has destroyed a Giant extradimensional demon, the guy who summoned it, over powered Alexander the Great's Divine Bull drawn Chariot, has defeated and Killed Lancelot, Medusa and master swordsman Kojiro Sasaki. Wiz: She has also defeated the immensely powerful Hercules and Gilgamesh, with her master's help. And has even prevented All the World's Evils from being incarnated into the world, not once but twice, by destroying the Holy Grail, before it completely materializes. Boomstick: And at one time she has even disarmed and beaten one of the best but, sleaziest, stupidest, Laziest and most useless kendo expert in history, Taiga Fujimura, while unarmed. (TIGER Roar) Taiga Fujimura: HEY!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SLEAZY, STUPID AND USELESS!!!! (Taiga Fujimura appears) Wiz: Ooh No..Oh No..Shut Up Tiaga! We are not dealing with you. We don't, tolerate any 4th wall breaking, weirdos and idiots anymore, not since we had to deal with Deadpool! Boomstick: Okay where's my gun?! Taiga Fujimura: Hey! Wait Stop! BANG!! BANG!! (Boomstick Fires shots at Taiga) Wiz: Ahem...Unfortunately, just like the fact that Saber has many awesome abilities and power, she has a lot of weakness. Her techniques and attacks require high amounts of energy, and despite having a reasonably large reserve of mana, surpassing that of any mage, she tends to use up high amounts of it. Boomstick: She also always tends to plays by the book, preferring to fight other warrior head-on fair and square, refusing to use underhand tactics to win. In spite of the obvious fact that a large number of the other grail war combatants pretty much indulging in cheating and other such methods to win. ' Wiz: This gullibility of hers has caused her to have suffered some pretty bad loses through out the Grail wars. '''Boomstick: Like the time she got her wrist tendon severed by Diarmuid Ua Duibhne's Gae Buidhe, which inflicts wounds that cannot be healed naturally or with magecraft and the time she, got beaten the Crap up by Souichirou Kuzuki. ' Wiz: She has even been capture and turned into the servant of opponents not once but twice, in two route, Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel. In spite of it being mostly her Master, Shirou Emiya's fault. '''Boomstick: The first, was by Medea, using Rule Breaker, and the second time was by Sakura Matou, who used the power of Angra Mainyu, to transform her into a dark version of herself. Although if you ask me I think the first time is a whole lot worse, cause she magically rape-tortured by that Depraved Bisexual Evil Bitch Caster/Medea in Unlimited Blade Works. Wiz: M...Moving on, she also has an extremely low amount of Luck, and because of her, noble personality and unique Looks, causing her to be the target of obsession by many sick opponents. Boomstick: No Shit! Well that clearly explains Medea's and Gil's sick obsession with her. Wiz: And though she can use magecraft, she refuses to do so, says that it's not the way of a king. Boomstick: Well that's a Damn stupid waste, of good potential! Open you're eyes woman! ''' Wiz: Yes, but nevertheless there are few more powerful, skillful and talented in the art of battle as Arturia Pendragon. '''Boomstick: This cute little Lion is no push over, Not only is she the former king of England, she's a true powerhouse and a Noble Beauty! Saber: Well at least this stubborn streak of your is consistent. I would hope that after all we’ve been through, you would realize I’m your sword, who else besides me should be the one to lend you that powers. DEATH BATTLE! Note This is still a draft. (Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars) In Space, a Fleet of Star Destroyers and Super Star Destroyers appear. on one of the Super Destroyers, a soldier walks up to Vader. Soldier: My Lord, we have successfully entered the Milky Way Galaxy and are proceeding to the Solar System where the Planet called Earth is. Vader: Excellent, have my Ship ready! I'll be going in personally. Soldier: Yes my lord. Vader, walks off. the scene cuts to the Ship's main Hanger, Vader, get's into His TIE fighter. The Fleet reaches Earth and Vader's TIE fighter is deployed from the Destroyer and he Flies towards Earth. Vader then activates a the TIE's clocking system to avoid detection form Earth's satellite and radar systems and flies towards Japan. In Fuyuki City, Saber is busy looking at old photos of Shirou as a boy and watching the News. She finds another Album and finds an old photo of Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisviel von Einzbern. Saber: This picture...Shirou hasn't seen this before. Maybe I should...Huh?! Saber stops and senses something. Saber: Something is coming, something powerful, I can feel it! Saber runs out to the front of the Emiya Residence, and brings out the Yamaha V-Max Motorcycle she used during Fate/Zero. She puts on her helmet, mounts the bike, and Rides off into town. She rides out of the city and reaches a clearing in the middle of a Forest with large stones, boulders and old building ruins and a some trees. Saber: Something is here, I can feel it but where...Huh?! Saber begins to feel a violent amount of anger, hatred and dispair. Sensing more danger, Saber steps on the gas of her motorcycle. Then Vader's TIE fighter appears. He fires at Saber, as she tries to evade the blasts and flee for her life. Saber: Invisible Air! Saber uses invisible Air to reinforce her Motorcycle, and boost it's speed. But Vader increases the speed of his TIE fighter, and catches up to her. The eventually come into the City. He fires another round and manages to hits her. Saber: Erraaggh.... Vader Lands his TIE atop one of the buildings. Saber is on the ground, her Motorcycle is badly damaged and portions her dress are slightly burned, buy the blast explosion. She gets up, and looks at her Then she hears a strange sound, similar to that of heavy breathing through an oxygen tank. Vader approaches her. Saber and Vader stares at each other. Vader: I am Lord Vader, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces of the Galactic Empire, and I am here to retrieve an artifact called called The Holy Grail. If you know where I can find it then tell where and I shall spare your life child. Saber, stands up. Saber: I'm sorry but the artifact you are searching for is destroyed. And now so will YOU! (Cue Tenchi Hou Take) Saber transforms into her Battle Armour and draws out Excalibur, that is currently invisible because of Invisible Air. Saber: Even though, it is gone, it can still be summoned, and I won't allow it to fall in the hands of the Likes of you! I Saber shall challenge you Lord Vader to Death! Vader: Impressive theatrics child. But your magic is nothing when compared to the power of the Force! Darth Vader takes out his lightsaber FIGHT! Saber Lunges and charges towards Vader and tries to swing her sword at Vader, but Vader blocks with his Lightsaber. Saber and Vader are both sent backwards. The Two run charge at each other. And Duel with their Swords, parrying and thrusting their swords. Vader: All, too easy The exchange blows, Saber is finding it difficult to attack and break Vader’s defenses. Saber: What’s wrong? Why can’t I break through? They Lock swords, staring at each other. Saber then notices that the sheer raw energy and heat of Vader’s Lightsber is leaving heat residue around invisible Air, allowing Vader to see the length of the Blade. She breaks of their Locked sword and retreats back, hoping that Vader has not realised its length. Saber: Invisible Air! Uses Invisible Air to blast her forward. Vader: It is pointless to resist! Vader gathers Force Power to help him with stand and Block Saber’s High powered blow. Vader: I can sense it! Vader charges forward, and exchanges heavy sword blows with Saber. Saber tries her best to defend but, Vader manages to break her defences and punches her and Kicks her back. Saber: Fiend! Saber, Gathers up Magical energy and unleashes a Mana Burst. Vader: You cannot escape destiny! Vader unleashes a large Force blast to counter Saber Mana Burst, Sending back the energy flow back towards her. Saber sees this and lunges back barely avoid the blast. Saber: Demon! I don’t what, trickery or Magic you’re using to preventing me from hitting you. But I won’t give in. (Cue Fate Unlimited Codes Stranger) Saber begins to charge herself up with Magical energy, she removes, invisible Air from her sword revealing Excaliber. She then charges forward towards Vader. Vader uses the Force to help enhance his Strength and Locks swords with Saber again. Saber, lends heavy blows on Vader pushing him back. Saber pushes Vader Back and then Swings her sword at him creating magical energy slashes towards him, Vader manages to use the magical energy against Saber absorbing, and gathering them to from, Electric Kenetite Balls and launch them back towards Saber. Saber Dodges these and repel them with her Magic Resistance. Saber: Now, Lord Vader…Prepare to Die! Saber begins to Lights up her sword and Hold it tightly to the side. Vader looks on and begins to sense grave danger, coming. Saber: Behold! EX…CALIBUR!!! Saber unleashes Excalibur, Blasting a huge ray of light towards Vader. Vader, just manages to dodge and avoid this, thanks to his sensing it and using Force speed. The Blast his several Buildings reducing them to ash and small amounts of rubble. Saber, drops to the ground and begins to tire. Vader: Impressive. But Futile all the same. Vader charges towards Saber stabbing her in her left arm and then uses the Force to lift Saber into the Air and then smack her all over the place throwing her into building walls on the ground and then throw her far back across the city. Saber lies on the ground barely conscious. Vader then telekinetically lifts up Building Rubbles and boulders. Vader: Witness the power of the Force! Vader then send them flying towards his opponent. Saber: Huh! Saber manages to see the Rubble flying towards her, and then sees a light, she reaches her hand out and sees her Scabbard Avalon. Saber: AVALON! As Saber shouts out its name, a ray of light burst out, blowing back the incoming Boulders and Building Rubble. Vader, notices the light, and is slightly blinded by the Light, covers his eyes for a moment with his hand. He then looks ahead and see Saber Standing in a Majestic way, and fully healed. (Cue On the Battlefield) Vader: What is the Meaning of this? Saber: This is the End, Lord Vader! Prepare to Die! Vader: You do not Frighten Me Child! Saber Charges, towards Vader, Landing Heavy Violent Blows towards him. Vader Barely manages to Block these. She Drives him far back, and Begins to Charge. She, pours in all of her energy into her sword, and her armour fades. Vader see Saber, coming and senses he is about to be Killed, and uses all of his Force Power and Concentration to create a Force Barrier and block the incoming Blow. Saber: EX…Calibur! Saber’s Sword comes in contact with Vader’s Force Barrier, but the sheer force and energy of Saber’s attack is to powerful for Vader to withstand. The blow eventually breaks through and sends Vader, flying backwards, right into and several buildings. When he hits a large skyscraper, it begins to topple and come crushing down on him. Saber Looks on, and see the buildings fall and crush the Sith Lord. Saber: There…It is done. Saber then turns around and walks off Saber: HUH! (Cue Duel of Fates) Just as Saber walks off, she senses the same violent amount of anger, hatred and despair that Vader was giving off. The scene then cuts to the huge mass of Building rubbles. The stones and rubble are slowly beginning to move. The Scene then cuts back to Saber. Saber: No, It can’t be! Saber, turns her head slowly and then turns around fully. She looks in horror. Saber: He…he..Survived! Saber, begins to tremble in Horror as she see Vader burst out from the rubble, and terrified at the fact that her blow did not Kill him. Vader breaths heavily, A portion of the top of his mask is broken. Vader, breaks off the rest of his mask, revealing his white, burnt and scared head and face. Saber holds up her sword but, begins to tremble at the sight of Vader’s horrific face. Vader picks up his Lightsaber, and drawing upon all of his anger and rage. Vader roaring at the top his Lungs, releasing a Violent Force Scream, causing a shockwave to blow rubble around him away, and some towards Saber. Saber blocks these as Vader begins to charge towards Saber at full speed. Vader and Saber, Lock Swords again. Vader: Your Powers are Weak! You Magic is Nothing! Vader continuously strikes Saber with vicious slashing attacks and power lunges, driving her back. He struck harder and harder until the force from the attacks makes the Ground they are standing on crumble. Vader: You are WEAK!!! Aaarrrrhhh!!!! Vader violently smashed Saber with his vicious attacks. He knocks her sword away, and Force Chokes her tightly, levitating up into the air. As Saber struggles Vader, extinguishes his Lightsaber and picks up Saber’s Excalibur. Vader: Remember this Saber! This is the Power of The Dark Side of the Force! He pulls Saber down towards him and Stab her in the chest with her own sword. Saber, so over whelmed with shock, begins to cough out blood. Vader, releases his force grip on Saber, and she falls to the Ground, and Looks up at Vader, eyes filled with tears. (Cue Eien no Toga) Saber: Never in all my life have I felt so much fear…so much pain…so much Hatred…so much suffering. Lord Vader, though you have defeated me, know that I do not feel hate for you…I pity you. Cough!...Cough!... Forgive me…Shirou…I have failed. Saber closes her eyes and dies. Vader, clams down, his rage and hatred vanishes Vader, begins to feel sadness, shame and regret for what he had done. Tears come down from his Eyes as he take Excalibur out from Saber chest and puts it on her body with her hands gripping it. Vader: I was wrong. You fought well child. You were the true warrior. I was weak. Vader picks up his helmet and reaches the built in communicator. Vader: Captain, this is Lord Vader, send in reinforcements and have my meditation chamber ready. Captain: Yes lord Vader! K.O. (Cue Mash-up remix of Eien no Toga and Anakin's Betrayal & The Immolation Scene theme) In the post-battle scene, Vader is seen being escorted onto an Imperial shuttle back to his Imperial Star Destroyer, while a shocked and depressed Shirou Emiya finds and holds Saber's dead body in his arms amidst the destroyed region of the city. Results Boomstick: Nooooooo! Not Saber! Whhhyyy! How can this be?! Wiz: Indeed. Saber was no doubt skillful and more then capable of taking down foes like Lancelot, Medusa, and Kojiro Sasaki, but Vader was a lot different. Boomstick: But Wiz, How could Vader take down Saber who has managed to killed insanely powerful heroes like Gilgamesh? Wiz: Saber has defeated extremely powerful enemies in the past like Gilgamesh but, Darth Vader was a whole different kind of extremely powerful fighter. By mastering and adapting various forms of Lightsaber duelling, his skills and experience in sword fighting were more then matched Saber, leaving no openings for her to get a hit on him Boomstick: Saber was, strong and determined, but not so bright. Wiz: Her, single minded view of her opponents fighting her fairly, clouded her judgement making her unable to comprehend Vader's unique fighting strategy. Also while, Saber is, skillful and talented, Vader is cunning and unpredictable. Boomstick: By using his force powers and his heightened, instincts and senses, Vader, was not only able to match and surpass, Saber's own instances, but also to avoid all of her deadly attacks. You'd think that that Final Excalibur Charge she used on Gilgamesh would work on Vader too, but he was able to survive it too thanks to the power of the Force. Wiz: Plus Vader's amour and barrier was also able to protect him from having a giant Skyscraper falling on him. And while Saber has proven her strategic prowess by leading a Country and armies for over a decade in life, Vader, has successfully lead Planet wide Armies and fought more Battles across different Planets and Solar Systems in his life time. Boomstick: Looks like Saber got Run through in this battle. Wiz: The Winner is Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. Trivia * In this Death Battle Taiga Fujimura from Fate/stay night attempts to shatter the forth wall when Boomstick, starts to make negative comment of her. ** This is the first battle in which a fictional character, someone aside from one of the combatants directly interacts and converses with Wiz and Boomstick. * Wiz mentions, Deadpool, and how the character used, to bother them breaking the forth wall, during his match with Deathstroke. Gallery Battle on Mustafar.jpg|A battle on Mustafar Confrontation.jpg|Vader has Arrive Feel the power of the Dark Side.jpg|Feel the power of the Dark Side Anakin_Skywalker_Winner.png|Winner Pic: Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Saber_Winner.png|Winner Pic: Arturia Pendragon/Saber Saber vs aigis by madnessabe-d8cbaiy.jpg Saber VS Anakin Skywalker.jpg Saber Vs Anakin Skywalker 3.jpg Anakin VS Saber.png Anakin Skywalker VS Saber.jpg Darth Vader VS Saber.png|Darth Vader vs Saber Darth_Vader_vs__Saber.jpg|Darth Vader vs Saber 2 Darth_Vader VERSUS Saber.png|Darth Vader vs Saber 4 saber_vs__darth_vader.jpg|Saber vs. Darth Vader Darth Vader VS Saber.jpg|Darth Vader VS Saber Who would you be rooting for? Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Artoria Pendragon/Saber Who do you want to Win? Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Artoria Pendragon/Saber Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No Undetermined Are you satisfied with the way this Death Battle was written? Yes No Undetermined Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs Fate/stay night themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Palantian Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel